


Run For Cover

by volgirre



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, engineering major!percy, ill add more tags when they show up!!, its just mentioned, linguistics major!vax, the "sex" isnt between the characters and doesnt have details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volgirre/pseuds/volgirre
Summary: Vex had always caught glimpses of Percy through his dorm window. However, a chance encounter in the library causes them to exchange numbers and it just goes from there.~"We were both studying in the library and there are two people obviously having sex in the stacks oh god this is awkward" AU





	Run For Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this ship or for critical role before, I hope this is good!!!

“You’re staring again,” Vex mumbled from her seat on the ground. The twins had decided to meet up at Vax’s dorm before heading out for the day. However, a certain stranger decided it was a good time to change his shirt, and Vax couldn’t help but admire. It had become a weird routine, the dorm across the street could be seen from Vax’s dorm, and the stranger constantly changed in front of the window. The man had stark white hair and had a pretty toned body with olive skin. 

“Just look at him, he’s amazing.”

“Do you even know who he is?” Vex questioned with a smirk. 

He whipped around with his mouth open to respond, not sure what to say.  Vax sighed and bit his lip, “Okay, maybe I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look.” 

“Oh god this is getting creepy, come on we have to go,” Vex said, practically dragging Vax away from his rooted place. Vax pulled his boots on before following his sister out the door. Vex and Vax both enrolled in Emon State University when they were fresh out of high school. They settled on this university because it was the only one that accepted both of them, and there was no way they would separate for something this important and monumental. The school also had to have a linguistic department for Vax along with a fantastic chemistry lab and program for Vex. For the longest time, it had been them against the world, and nothing was going to change that. On many of their adventures, they defended and covered for each other, whether it be running after the cops caught them tagging a store or even just killing a spider.

“So, what are your plans today, brother?” Vex said, holding the door open for Vax. 

“I have two classes today, then I’m gonna head over to the library to study for an hour or so. What about you?” 

“That’s a lot of academic shit, good job. I was just gonna head over to the lab so work on my project.”

The pair continued to chat as they walked down the street. Everyday, Vex and Vax would walk together to whoever’s class was going on. The campus was beautiful in the fall, when all the leaves were changing. The view along with the crisp air made for the stereotypical autumn vibe. Vax enjoyed it, mostly because he could start to layer his clothes again and not break a sweat. Both he and his sister had similar clothing styles, mostly black and grey with a few accessories. 

Vex stopped in front of the chemistry department. She wrapped her arms around him while saying, “Here’s my stop, I’ll see you later, Vax.” She walked into the building and was immediately greeted by one or two of her classmates who had been waiting for her. Vax continued his walk to his first class of the day.

 

Typically classes felt as if they were average paced, but today everything felt fast. He texted the group chat that consisted of Scanlan, Keyleth, Grog, Pike, and Vex to see if anyone had any plans. Sadly, all of them were already occupied with other activities. 

 

Whenever he was studying alone, Vax would typical slip his earbuds in and try to tune out the rest of the world. But today, even blasting lyrics wouldn't help him drown out the moans coming from a little ways away. It was painfully obvious that there was a couple currently having sex in the stacks. Vax tried to ignore it, he really did, but the the noises were so embarrassing. Looking up, he saw that someone else looked equally as uncomfortable as him. They looked up and locked eyes with him. Fuck. They had dazzling blue eyes, and when they tried to crack a crooked smile at Vax, his heart melted. That person had stark white hair. Trying to catch another glance, he noticed that the other’s eyes were still on him. Vax tried to not look as as awkward as possible, however he could tell he failed based on the light chuckle that came from the person. Rolling his eyes he went back to studying  _ Analyzing Grammar _ and _ Indo-European Linguistics _ . The awkward eye contact continued for the rest of the couples “study session”. When the two left the stacks, Vax did everything in his power not to even look at them. However, even though the source of the uncomfortable feeling was gone, he and the white haired man kept making eye contact. He saw that the man had started to pack up, but before leaving, he approached Vax. 

“Um-” But before Vax could respond, the stranger left what looked like a spare flashcard and left. Vax stared at the card in question, flipping it over he saw the man’s name and phone number. 

 

“ Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, xxx-xxx-xxxx”

 

Vax tried to ignore the feeling, he needed to study, but he also needed to text this Percy guy. Especially because he’s wanting to talk to him for a while. A text won’t hurt. Then he’ll ignore his phone and finish studying. 

 

New chat opened with:  **Percy de Rolo**

**Vax** : hey, you gave me your number in the library today

 

God that sounded so bad, but it would have to do. And with that he placed his phone face down on the table. Not even a second later, his phone vibrated with a text alert. The temptation was strong, but Vax had to persevere.  **Bzt.** Another notification set his phone off. Giving in, he snatched his phone back up and quickly unlocked it. 

 

**Percy de Rolo** : Hello! I’m glad you responded, I was afraid you wouldn’t. 

**Percy de Rolo** : Anyways, I wanted to talk to you but given some certain “circumstances” I didn’t think that would be the best way to introduce myself. 

**Vax** : ha yeah it was certainly a,,, unique experience 

 

_ Why would you say that?  _ After about only 10 more minutes, Vax decided to call it a day and packed his bag. He heard his phone vibrate again. 

 

**Percy de Rolo** : Yes, well, I wanted to know if you’d like to go out for coffee sometime. Just regular coffee. I mean or tea if you prefer. We don’t even have to do anything together, there’s no pressure! 

 

This guy seemed as nervous as Vax felt. 

 

**Vax** : sure, sounds great, i’m vax by the way

 

And like that, the meeting was set. They were going out for coffee on Friday at a locally owned place. Vax could hardly contain his smile as he walked back to his dorm. The sun was already starting to set, casting beautiful shadows along the sidewalk. He was kind of excited to tell Vex about actually talking to the guy, but still nervous. What if Percy thought he was weird? There are so many things that could go wrong. Vax spent the rest of his walk worrying about what would happen and he settled on a conclusion: at the very least, we can be friends. 

Vax pried open the door to his dorm, surprised the lights were still on. Typically. Scanlan was asleep by this time. Vax set his bag down next to his desk before falling onto the bottom bunk. 

“Hey, Vax!” Looking up, Vax saw Scanlan leaning over the edge of the top bunk. 

“Oh, hey, I thought you’d be asleep,” Vax moved into a sitting up position, “how did your practice session go?” 

“The band is really coming together, but we could still use another guitar player.” 

Vax laughed, “I told you, I don’t have the time.”

“Just saying, you’re always welcome, dude. Anyways, I was just waiting up for you to get back, Imma finally hit the hay.” Scanlan threw himself back onto the bed with an unceremoniously  _ flump _ . 

“Night dude.” Vax wanted to talk to his roommate about how he had met Percy at the library, but that could always wait. 

Deciding to call it a night, Vax stood up to shed his clothes. Checking his phone, he didn’t see any new notifications from Percy, which made him slightly disappointed. 

“Dear brother, you seem to be out of it,” Vex observed. They decided to stop in at a coffee shop today. It was one of Vax’s favorite places on campus. 

“Something happened yesterday…” Vax’s said with a smirk, knowing that would only make his sister more curious. 

“Oh my god, please just tell me, no mystery routine,” Vex pouted, sipping her coffee. 

“Remember that guy who constantly takes his shirt off in front of the window? Well… I saw him at the library,  and well to make a long story short, there was a couple fucking in the stacks then he gave me his number. We’re getting coffee soon.” 

“... Keyleth is gonna scream when I tell her.” Vex pulled out her phone, only for Vax to forcefully try to grab the phone. 

“No! Don’t tell anyone yet!” He whisper yelled, leaning over the table. 

“Oh come on, we’re all family.” 

Vax hid his face in his hands, “I know, that’s why. They’re going to investigate and slash or try to scare him off.” 

“Oh please, we wouldn’t do that,” Vex waved her hand to make her point. “At least tell me his name.” 

“Hm, fine, His name is Percy, Percy De Rolo,” Vax responded as he finished the last sip of his coffee. 

“Alright so,” Vex pulled out her phone immediately. She swiped a few times and Vax expected the worst. She finally looked up at him, “I found his Instagram, Facebook, his dad’s Wikipedia page, and Grog thinks he might have Percy as a friend on Snapchat.” Vax let his head hit the table as he tried to ignore Vex listing off things she saw on his social media. He was tempted to look, but he needed to restrain himself. “Come on, just take a peek, I know you want to,” Vex practically sang. 

Sighing, Vax let his gaze wander to her phone and his breath was taken away. His pictures were absolutely stunning. Beautiful selfies and the stereotypical food pictures. Typically, Vax’ildan would brush this off as nothing and downright basic, but this was  _ Percy _ . 

“I have to text him.”

“That’s the spirit!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasnt that good ^^


End file.
